Nuevas Experiencias
by ficadicta
Summary: Todos tienen 25 años y son virgenes. Ven el anuncio de un campamento para experimentar nuevas opciones gays,lesbianas, bisexuales, etc.. Y Comienzan una loca aventura en la que terminarán encontrando el verdadero amor. Luego de mucho sexo desenfrenado.
1. Chapter 1

Esta no es una historia como la que la mayoría espera, sino todo lo contrario.

Bella Swan tiene 25 años y todavía es virgen.

Ya se cansó de buscar pareja y nada resulta, por lo que decide experimentar nuevas opciones. En sí, hacerse lesbiana. Tal vez ese sea el problema en ella y por eso no atrae a los hombres.

Sus amigas Rosalie y Alice están en igualdad de condiciones.

Por lo que deciden acompañar a Bella en esta loca aventura.

Capitulo # 1.

Bella POV

Qué pasa conmigo? Porque haga lo que haga los hombres Nome dan corte?

Esta interrogante viene junto conmigo desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Inesperadamente a Rose y Alice les ocurre lo mismo, y digo inesperadamente ya que ellas son hermosas, del tipo de chica que se pensaría tienen 5 tipos esperando que deje al actual para estar con ellas.

Pero no, las 3 somos unas completas fracasadas.

- Chicas vengan aquí, esto es perfecto!- grito Alice desde su habitación donde se encontraba curioseando en Internet acerca de nuestro "problema".

- ¿Qué pasa enana?- preguntó mi otra blonda amiga.

- Miren:- dijo enviándole una mirada de odio a Rosalie por llamarle enana y comenzando a leer- Posada Eclipse. El lugar ideal para aquellos que perdieron el rumbo de sus vidas. Pasarán unas estupendas vacaciones a la vez que amplían sus horizontes y conocen variedades de opciones. Es una especie de "Boy Scau" para adultos. Donde tiene diferentes desafíos a la vez que se divierten. Si te atrae nuestra propuesta apúrate. CUPOS LIMITADOS.

- Sí, si, si! Me encanta quiero ir! ¿Qué dicen? – pregunté emocionada.

-… (silencio)…

- Chicas respondan!- casi grite exaltada.

- Hagamos las maletas- dijo Rosalie muy seria. Lo que provoco que las tres empezáramos a reírnos histéricamente como un par de adolescentes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo #2**

**Edward POV**

Un trío de músicos bohemios, eso es lo que éramos. El estereotipo de hombre que se acuesta con todas sus fans. ¡Pero nada que ver!

Pese a que los tres lo negaramos rotundamente éramos vírgenes.

Si, tres tipos de 25 años podidamente vírgenes por donde se nos mire.

Ya hace año y medio que se circula que somos gays, y contrariamente a lo que pensábamos parece que eso si atrae a las chicas.

Estábamos puramente aburridos mirando la TV cuando lo vimos.

Un comercial de un lugar para gente con todo tipo de gustos y apetitos sexuales. Para divertirse, pasarla bien y disfrutar.

Repentinamente los tres nos miramos fijamente analizando la oferta.

- Esto es lo que buscábamos. Un lugar donde haya muchas chicas desviadas para corregir y a la vez correr el rumor de ser gays para enloquecer a las fans. – dijo sabiamente mi colega y amigo Jasper.

- Si, y hay cupos limitados. Llamemos antes que se acaben. – agregó Emmett fingiendo una total voz de marica.

**Bella POV**

Llegamos a Eclipse el lunes por la mañana.

Era un sistema de cabañas ubicadas en medio del campo. Cada una tiene dos habitaciones. Los baños están afuera y en la casa principal se encuentra el comedor, la enfermería y las habitaciones de los jefes de grupo. Cada grupo es de doce personas.

En mi grupo además de Rosalie y Alice se encuentran: Tres tipos gays que dicen ser músicos, una Argentina rubia con pechos tan o casi más grandes que su cabeza, dos italianos, una esquimal, un nerd, y un asiático.

Nuestra cabaña es la número cuatro. Hoy tendríamos que salir a hacer un reconocimiento del entorno, y de paso empezar a conocernos ya que en la noche va a haber una fogata con todos los grupos y allí tendremos que entregar las listas con los integrantes de cada habitación.

Pasamos la tarde caminando y presentándonos.

Conocimos una reserva de indígenas llamados Quileutes y nos amigamos con los nativos. Yo especialmente me amigue con uno llamado Jacob.

Cuando regresamos ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche.

Tomamos nuestros neceseres y nos dirigimos a las duchas.

Después de hacer cola unos 15 minutos aproximadamente finalmente nos duchamos.

Con las chicas decidimos vestirnos con las remeras de nuestras bandas favoritas.

Alice se puso una de Paramore, Rosalie una de Evanescense, y yo me puse una de Tokio Hotel que dice "Team Kaulitz" en la espalda.


End file.
